Our Story
by fluffymarshmellows
Summary: America has fallen for a girl, but the situation isn't as pleasant as he has wished.
1. Chapter 1

England had talked about the land that was beyond the horizon.  
When they met for the first time, when he still was a kid, England mention the land that belong to Spain. England wanted that land, that's why he had hurried up and come to the north part.  
In the 18th century England had attacked a certain Central American country, and several people had made maps out of those countries.  
It didn't matter to him since he was fighting for independence.  
He didn't really care about the crazy people from the south, they didn't look friendly anyway. He didn't pay attention to anyone, he wanted to stay away from everyone and be his own country. After all he was still growing and wanted to stay as isolated as possible.  
In 1840 John Lloyd Stephen visited a place that recently had become independent. The nation was still struggling and no one really knew her except for her siblings.  
Stephen and the English drawer Frederick Catherwood went to the place where the Mayans had been.

The trip was quite amazing, America felt like it was a real vacation. He could forget about everyone back at home.  
The natives help them go from place to place. The jungle was dense and there were the mountains.  
The two man mention before were amaze by what they had seen.  
When they arrive to Copan, Stephen and his party found the city in ruins, the jungle had swallowed it, things were broken and some were missing.  
The English man enjoyed himself drawings the ruins and the Steles.

America wondered off to other sites that Stephen and Catherwood had not yet seen.  
And then he saw her, for the first time while the sun radiated in her beautiful skin  
She was sitting in a stele eating mangos and looking off to the distance.

" _She's not dressed right."_ America thought to himself _"That's a weir outfit."_

Her hair fell to her back, some of it was in her face; it was long and wavy.  
She noticed the person staring at her.  
She got up and grabbed another mango and begun eating it.  
She didn't say anything she only saw the white person in front of her. She didn't smile.  
She only looked at him indifferent.  
He didn't know what to do

"America! Where are?" Stephen called from behind

This made the girl run away.  
He didn't see her for the rest of the trip.  
He went back to his home and forgot about her.

She wondered who was that stranger, with the weird glasses and the cowboy hat.  
She couldn't erase him out of her mind for a while, wondering if he was one of them.

* * *

The time went by and the year 1849 came.  
America, once more, visited that country again with William Vincent Wells, an American that was sent to Honduras as consul general.  
America went with him to see the land, but this time they went to a different place. They were in Olancho. They were just exploring the place. It was very different from the place he had first visit.  
They went around Olancho he enjoyed the trip there. It was nice to see new places

Then again, he saw her.  
He didn't really remember her, but it felt like _déjà vu_.  
She looked tired and a little grown up.  
Her hear was in a braid but some of her hair was falling in her face, she was getting water from a well that was close.  
He didn't say anything and went around his business.  
He only wanted to worry about himself. It wasn't selfish, he only wanted to go on and learn more things.

This time, she didn't notice him, her mind had erased him off. So many things were going on with her and her siblings.

In 1853 he went to Central America once again.  
Ephraim George Squier was the person who went there. The Americans wanted to see if there was a possibility of building an interoceanic railway.  
They visited El Salvador and Honduras.  
Like always he saw it as a vacation, he didn't pay attention at what was going on with the other coutries. America didn't care, it wasn't his business. Not exactly anyway.  
That time he did no see the girl. He wanted to see her and talk to her. It would be nice to meet another person that was like him. Or at least he thought they were alike, because she hadn't change much.

* * *

In 1856 Wells went to Honduras once again, but America decided not to go.

Honduras was concerned, stress, and scare from the civil wars, the coup d'état, thinking that their siblings and her could never be together. Belize was still in England's hand, and everyone was just being a jerk, not wanting to unite. It was her fault too. She had withdrawn once or twice… and she knew she thought it was for the best. But was it really?  
She felt so out of herself. She was so scared.

The end of the century had come.

She had a new thing to do.  
Sell bananas.  
This made her quite rich.  
The port in the south was important too.  
It looked, for a moment, that she would be able to grow and show the world who she was. Especially big brother Spain.

Life had been short and she had so much to worried about, but that didn't stop her from being the happy girl she was.

At the end of the century she met someone.  
Someone who would change her life forever.

"Honduras, this is the United States of America" Jose Policarpo Bonilla Vasquez, Honduras' boss at the time said to her.  
The president showed her the tall American boy.

Honduras now looked at the American, wondering if she had seen him before, maybe in a dream?  
Her memories were clouded.  
He had blondish-brownish hair; he had glasses; blue eyes; white skin  
Honduras smile shyly and offer her hand to him

"Nice to meet you" she said in her terrible English.

America didn't say anything. He only looked at her.  
And that was the end of that conversation.

The following years America visit often, to check on what the archeologist Sylvanus Griswold Morley, and to check on the Banana industries.  
Cruces came and went from Honduras; life looked like it could go on and be wonderful. That's what Honduras thought.  
Her clothes begun changing and her skin color had settle for a dark tan.  
She had to be thankful to the mixtures of race she had on her.  
At this point America's superiors told him to make a move. They wanted her healthy ports and bananas to be only theirs. They would invest on her, but they wanted something back in return.  
Honduras didn't know about this, she wanted to make herself grow and become powerful. But she didn't know what was coming.  
No one expected it. Not even him.


	2. Chapter 2

America made his move.  
One afternoon he went to Honduras' house in Gracias, Lempira.  
He had flowers in his hands. He felt nervous even though he was not doing it because he wanted it to.

America knock her door several times before an old lady showed up.  
She smiled at him and ask him to come in

" _Entre papa."_ The lady said " _Honduras se esta bañando"_

" _AH, yo… no habla… spanish"_ America reply looking down to his feet

The old lady smile and grabbed the American's hand.  
She made him sit in a wooden chair.  
He waited for Honduras to come. She needed to hurry up. He didn't have all day.  
Why did he agreed to this? Why were his bosses doing this?  
Right. Money, power. All those fun things.

" _Ya se ve patria mía en tu oriente  
Nuevo sol esparcir claridad  
Ya podemos con vos reverente  
Pronunciar Dios, Unión, Libertad"_

Honduras was singing on the background without a care.  
The old lady only smiled to America who was a little desperate.  
He shouldn't have agreed to this. They could have just make it diplomatic.  
Besides, this was messing with another's being love.

" _Abuelita!"_ Honduras said walking to the living room where America was

Then she stopped when he saw the American boy in her living room waiting with flowers.

"Good afternoon" Honduras said trying to look decent moving her wet hair out of her face "I did not know you were coming this afternoon. I apologize for my attire."

"I wanted to see you" he said with a killer smile, trying to sound natural

"Why, thank you" Honduras said looking at him with a puzzle look "Listen, señor, I'm in vacation right now, and I would rather enjoy it and not have any diplomatic visitors"

America swallow and tried to stayed calmed, while Honduras died inside because he was there in her house without an invitation.

"I didn't come for a diplomatic meeting!" America said nervous "I came to see you. To make our bond stronger"

"Our bond is only going to be stronger if we keep our distance and only talk when is necessary." Honduras said trying to sound cold

America looked down to the flowers he was holding.  
He felt ridiculous.  
His boss, was being an idiot for asking this.

"Okay then… Well, I'm going to go" he said getting up

" _Honduras, sal. Ve a divertirte"_ the abuelita said to Honduras smiling

Honduras smile back at her and let out a big sigh

"Okay, señor… where would you like to go?"

America smile

"Anywhere. As long as it's with you"

Honduras nodded

"I'll be with you as soon as I can"

America felt relive, the plan was in motion.

* * *

America was very open.  
He talked about everything while they were going around town.

That was their first get together.

It was hard to get Honduras to like him.  
But when she did. She end up falling in love with him.  
Thing that America didn't want, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he did it too he just found out that later.

It was an afternoon in Amapala, the famous port that Honduras had in the south.  
They were in Playa Grande.  
Honduras' hair floated with the wind.  
The sunset was coming.  
He lifted up his eyes to see her and admire how beautiful and flawless she was.  
Every time he saw her, it was with fresh eyes. He loved this lady so much, and didn't know it at the time until then.

This time, he didn't only see her with a person's eyes.  
He saw her with the eyes of a person who was already in love, and he didn't find out about it until then. He had fallen for her, he had just realized it, it was too late to go back now. He wanted her; to make her happy and give her the best things in the world.  
He wanted her to be by his side and go and live with him. She had all his love… How?

For once in his life, he wished he was a human, so he could spend his life besides this wonderful woman, who he loved so much.  
Immortality was a curse not a gift.

The light of the sun reflected on her tan skin making it look cooper.  
Her hair was sticking to her back side while the rest of it was flooting away.  
Her smile make him go to a place he hadn't been before.  
She was a flower.  
A unique flower that needed care, his care to be specific.  
He wanted to take care of her and cherish her forever.  
Wow, she was just… stunning.

He felt his cheeks light up, and tried to hide it.  
She didn't need to find out, what if she didn't feel the same way?

" _I love you"_ he said under his breath

That took him by surprise

"What's wrong, America?" Honduras ask touching his face "You look a little flustered…"

"Nothing… I just…" America said looking for words to come out of his mouth "I just… I don't know…"

"If you feel bad please tell me" she said in a quiet voice holding his face on her hands, their eyes not moving, just looking at each other

A silence followed, Honduras moved her hand away from America and looked at the black sand.

"We could spend the night here. Amapala said she would cover for us."

Honduras' face was red.

"It's not like we're going to do something crazy… we're only staying the night here."

"Yes." He said smiling "It would be great!"

Honduras' face lighten up.

Honduras felt her heart get out of her chest.  
She was so happy.  
Was this the feeling of love?  
Was this the feeling that she was suppose to feel one day?  
Was this a dream?

It had been at least 1 or 2 years.  
And just recently she had come to the conclusion that she like this person in front of her. She didn't only like her. She loved him. America had become her everything.

America was celebrating in his mind.  
Finally, to spend a night alone with her, just her…

"What are thinking right now?" America asked curiously

"Oh, nothing… just our relationship"

She wasn't lying

"Yes, I think our relationship has become quite big. The banana industry and the cruises bring a lot to our houses."

Honduras smile.  
How was she going to tell him she loved him?  
Was that going to ruin their negotiations?  
She was scare, she didn't want to mess up the riches she was getting, but she also needed to tell him how she felt

The sun went away and the moon appeared.  
They were both dried, the tide was low and the moon and stars were out. It looked very romantic.  
She felt it that way.  
He felt it that way  
They just didn't know that both of them were feeling this particular emotion.

Honduras got the blanckets out and curled herself up in the little camp they had made.

"It's time to sleep." She said "Or just admire the stars."

"Can I tell you a story?" America said looking at the stars

" _Si_ " Honduras answered

"One time this man fell in love with a girl. The girl was beautiful, she had gorgeous skin and beautiful eyes. She care a lot about her house, so she decided she could trust this man who she met once in the ruins"

Honduras was listening quietly  
Remembering the boy from her memories

"Then one day, the man visit her in her house and after that they went out and play, they visit classic places, they went to mass together, they had a blast. Little by little the man fell in love with her. But she didn't know."

Honduras shift her body to look at him

"What happen at the end?"

She didn't know if this was a real story, or he was making it up.  
It sounded too good. Her wished couldn't just become real…

"We don't know." He answered looking at the sky

"Are these people real?" Honduras asked a little scare of the answered "I hope they end up together"

"They can be." He answered "Good night Honduras"

" _Buenas noches_ " she answered.

* * *

The next day Honduras woke up and change her clothes.

America was going to leave soon.  
She had to tell him her feelings.  
She went out for a walk. She needed to think and come up with a way to do it.

America was still sleeping.  
When he woke up Honduras wasn't there. That alone freak him out.

He got up and began screaming her name  
Honduras heard the screams and ran to where he was.

"What's wrong?" Honduras asked nervously

To the sight of the petit girl America smile and hugged her.

Honduras stayed still, not knowing what to do.  
Feeling her heart knock against her chest very hard  
She felt all the nerves in her body explode, her blood rushed, her legs couldn't hold her

America had realized what he had done. Honduras wasn't moving, she was just letting him hold her.  
He didn't let go, he just had her there against his chest.  
He was startle. He didn't know what to do after that.

Honduras was about to hug him back, when he separated from her.

"Sorry… I… I'm sorry Honduras… I just…" he didn't know what to say, was it right to tell her now? "Forgive me. I didn't mean to…"

He stopped in mid-sentence and looked at her.  
She was quite looking at him without moving or saying a word.  
Honduras was so nervous but she wanted it to happen, whatever was going to happen next, she wanted it.

He then got closer to her grabbed her face and kissed her.  
Their lips moving against each other, feeling their hot bodies, feeling their lips smashed themselves, the wetness of the kiss and their tongues.

America didn't know why he had done so, but he was very happy he had.  
He felt the blood rush everywhere.

Honduras was just standing, just kissing him, her arms besides her body.  
It was her first kiss. She didn't want this to happen, she swore up and down that she would never kiss anyone, let alone fall in love  
But she had. And she had fallen hard.  
It was like a hole full of _orquideas._  
She finally raised her arms and hugged him, she was on her toes, trying to get to his height hugging him.  
It had happened

They stopped.  
America let go of her face and embraced her.  
She was so beautiful and she needed to be all his.  
He wanted to make her happy, they could work it out, their bosses could make an agreement. But that wouldn't be easy, his bosses wanted her for her land… maybe to keep it a secret would be best for both of them.  
As long as they were together.

After that occasion they went out more. Enjoying themselves together.  
They kept it hidden from everyone. America didn't tell his superiors and Honduras did the same.  
America didn't want to let them know their goal had been reached.  
He didn't want Honduras to be hurt. He would never forgive himself if that happen.  
He wanted to protect her so much and love on her.

But then, the worse thing happen.  
Washington D.C and Tegucigalpa were having a discussion when Washington D.C mention the little plan that his bosses had.

Honduras knew right away.  
And that was the end of them.

America tried to explain but Honduras didn't want to see him.  
He had made a mistake that Honduras wasn't willing to accept his excuses.  
She felt like everything had come to the ground.  
Everything felt gray.

She didn't know America felt the same way.  
After that it was rare to see the American with Honduras.  
She skipped most of their meetings.  
She didn't want to see him.  
She was hurt.

America wanted to do something, but Honduras never let him.  
He wanted to explain that he really did love her.  
He felt empty and gray, the same way Honduras was feeling. But what could they do, she was too proud and he had stopped trying.


	3. Chapter 3

The years passed.  
In 1928 Herbert Hoover was visiting Amapala for diplomatic reasons.  
Amapala was happy that she was going to get some important visitors and not just normal ships.

Honduras wasn't happy about it and said that she wasn't going to go because he was going to be there.  
She was still hurt.

America wanted to go very bad to see her again.  
Even after the war, even after everything bad that had happen.  
He still was in love with her, they both were.  
That love was still there, hurting them both.

In the war, he remembered, the young soldiers would write home to their love ones.  
Some of them had pictures of their girlfriends with them, they bragged about them.  
America couldn't do that. He missed her so very much.  
His heart still aching wanting her back, he missed her selfless love.

In 1928 he couldn't find her. Tegucigalpa was in her place.  
That made him go crazy. He had bought something for her.  
Before he left Amapala, he threw the item into the deep-water canal.

In the cold war era most of her siblings were trying to become socialist, except her.  
This made him angry because he wanted to save her. He wanted her to see that he was so awesome, that he really loved her, but she was happy. She didn't see him.  
Besides she was angry because he had affected her relationship with Germany during WWII.  
Honduras still loved him. But she didn't want to let that show. After all that, he had made her cry. She felt so fragile.  
Even when he was close to him.  
She still felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw him, and he was still in love with her  
They just could hide it really well.

In 1969 when the 'Soccer War' was going, between El Salvador and Honduras, America couldn't put attention to her, so he sent advisors to 'fix' the problem, which only made Honduras angry because the advisors had agreed to take some land away from her and give it to El Salvador.

The relationship never really picked up where they left.  
The present came up.  
And now she was in front of him, in the city of love, away from the whole family.  
The Seine river in front of them and the Eiffel tower in the back

"Well then. _Me voy, adios_ " Honduras said "I'll leave so you can see the river by yourself without—"

"Wait." America said with a serious look on his face, interrupting her "Let's talk"

Honduras looked at him and then she looked at the river that was passing by

"Okay" she said looking towards him taking a deep breath

America looked at her, taking in the moment and trying to think of the best way to talk to her.  
Honduras was nervous, and didn't know what to expect.

"I want you to know that I haven't stop loving you" America hid his face in his hands "I didn't do it because of business I did it because I fell in love with you. And I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I loved you like I haven't loved anyone, you were my precious pearl, and I just wanted to protect you and love you… and…" He stopped talking, the words were just coming out of his mouth, he didn't care. She nedded to know

"You don't have to bring that up" Honduras said smiling. "I don't care anymore. It's been 110 years since that happen. We've moved on, right?" she said

She didn't mean any of it, she was glad that he had said something; but her pride was keeping her from admitting it.  
She didn't want to be hurt again

America looked at the petit girl

"So, you don't love me anymore?" he asked hurt

Honduras turned around and walked towards the Eiffel tower.  
Of course she still loved him, she would never stop loving him, that loved was unconditional and was always going to be there waiting for him.

She took a deep breath in, stopped at looked at him.  
He was trying to hold himself together, the answer would either kill him or make him live more.  
He didn't know what to expect.

"America I..." she said trying to hold herself together "I do… I still… do… It just hurts… I haven't… stopped loving you… I…"

America rushed to her side and hugged her.

"I'm sorry" he whisper to her ear while he hugged her "Please forgive me for not being clear… I'm so sorry my flower, I am so very sorry"

Honduras grabbed his shirt and hid her face in his chest

"It'll be fine" she said wiping some tears from her eyes "This wasn't going to work anyway. You're a rich person who likes to do whatever you want, you are like the king of planet earth, you're so powerful and wonderful…" she paused to let out a sigh "and I'm just here. I'm weak, I have so many problems. I'm not like you. We were not meant to be. We were just… we are just… allies… allies… just that" Honduras said smiling letting him go and looking at him

She tried to keep the tears in but then her they just fell.  
She couldn't hold them, she couldn't hold herself.

"No." America said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him "I love you. I want you, I want to be by your side. I want to help you. I want to be there for you. I want to provide love to you. Be mine please… be mine again and let us love each other like we once did. Even if we have to hide it again. Please Honduras. I want you again, let me love you" he was crying, he was scare. "Please my love, please"

"You're only saying that because that's what your bosses tell you to say. I know how things work. I'm not Naïve anymore… I wish I could believe you"

She was feeling so many things inside of her, she loved feeling his arms around her, the warmth that he gave out.  
She wanted him again; she wanted to picked up where they left, but she was scared.

"No… for you is different. I haven't been able to fall in love again. Every time I think about love, every time I see a couple walk by I remember you." He paused "Every time… I think about you… I think about the love I have for you, I want to help you. I want to make your future better, be with me..."

America grabbed her shoulders and separated a little from her, just to see her eyes. He needed to see those beautiful dark eyes, who once looked at him with the biggest love he had experienced.

"Look at me" America said "Look at me. Remember those days at the beach, the days we spend together"

"Is so long ago" Honduras said crying "I remember but is not longer relevant… we're no longer relevant. You have your troubles and I have mine and… I just… I don't now America, I'm just scare and I'm sorry" she said feeling horrible

America grabbed his hair and scream in frustration letting her go

"Have you not seen Austria and Hungary?" he asked "Look at them! They keep trying… they don't let go!"

"They were married!" Honduras said angrily "We only kissed"

"But I love you" America said putting his head on top of hers "I love you. I haven't stopped loving you. You're the one Honduras, I want your love back… I want you back… please"

Honduras kept crying, she wanted him back too… this might be a mistake, but maybe just maybe it could work one more time

"I love you too." Honduras said in a whisper "I haven't stopped either, I want you as much as you want me… I need you America"

Honduras hugged him strongly hidden her face away in his chest  
America felt a rush of happiness go through his body and hugged her back kissing her head  
Honduras felt the same way.  
It was like their heart was one, she could hear his heart beating loudly and rapidly as was hers.

America stopped hugging her and hold her face in his strong hands  
Honduras looked up to him, putting her hands under his, they stood like that for what it felt like a long time.

They were happy to be with each other. They were happy that they were alone.

"I'm so glad… you let me talk to you." America said softly after a moment

He got his face close to her.  
Their nose touch.  
Their eyes were focus on each other.  
It was a sensation that could not be describe.

"I am happy too…" she said feeling her blood rush everywhere

Then the kiss followed.  
Honduras felt so many sensations.  
Their wet mouth together moving to a rhythm that only they knew.  
America moved his hands from her to her waist, to pull her closer to him, so he could feel her body. It almost felt like a dream.  
Their bodies shaped perfectly for each other.  
Honduras tried to get closer to him, American hugged her evenmore and hold her against him.  
America was so happy. He had finally talked to her. He had finally told her the truth…  
Honduras felt hopeful, glad… He was hers… even if the others didn't know.  
It's better that way anyway.

America finish the kiss, Honduras open her eyes.

"It's better if they don't know" Honduras said smiling

America pulled her into another hugged, he wanted to have her close as much as possible.  
He wanted her to hear his beating heart that belonged to her, and only her.

"You hear that?" he asked "That's my heart. It only beats for you."

Honduras felt so many things going in her body, she felt so happy and hopeful.

"I love you America" Honduras said softly "and I always will"

"I love _you_ " America said kissing the top of her head "I'm not letting you go this time…"

In the distance a Prussian screamed

" _Get a room"_ which made the couple separate from each other. They didn't know that he was talking to the Austrian and the Hungarian

Honduras embarrassed walked towards the Eiffel tower and lay in the ground to look at the stars.  
America followed her and sat down besides her

It took years to make everything right.  
But now here they were.  
Still loving each other, still in love.

Nothing was going to change that fact.

Love was love and they had found it in each other.

* * *

 _ **(_) I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
